


[Cover] Oh, But It Hurts to Remember

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: p a i n/pān/nounDictionary: physical suffering or discomfort.Leev's vocabulary: Something like a drug. Something like falling in love.





	[Cover] Oh, But It Hurts to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zigostia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigostia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh, but it hurts to remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298931) by [zigostia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigostia/pseuds/zigostia). 



[](https://imgur.com/9vBMuTX)

**Author's Note:**

> _Dear Author,_
> 
>  
> 
> _It has been an honour to make the covers I have made for you. You have managed to tear me apart a countless times with your works. That's a first. But know that I don't blame you. It simply shows the nakedness of my affections. Although, I'm hoping someday, you'll make me feel whole again. So until then, I'll remain broken._
> 
>  
> 
> _Yours,_  
>  allsovacant


End file.
